


A Less Bro-ly Gift

by ColleenRose



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColleenRose/pseuds/ColleenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck didn't forget about Kurt when giving out parting gifts, he just gave Kurt his a little early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Less Bro-ly Gift

**Author's Note:**

> very slight spoilers for 3x17.  
> the idea came from mishdapperson who suggested that Puck probably gave Kurt and Artie less bro-ly gifts.

Kurt blinked when a pink gift bag filled with dainty tissue paper landed on his lap.  
“What’s this?” he asked as he looked up to see a sheepish Puck.  
“Well graduation’s coming and I wanted to get all the guys something, ‘cause we’re bros, but you’re my boy so I figured I should get you something special besides a shot glass I snagged from one of my clients’ houses, and you don’t even drink anyway so you probably would have never used it and then you would think of me next year and....yeah.” he said in what must have been one breath while running a hand over his Mohawk.  
“I- thank you, Puck.” Kurt smiled gently as his friend looked up from where his eyes were fixed on the floor.  
“Yeah, well...” he gave a little shrug as if to say it was no big deal. “Go ahead, open it.” he ordered as he playfully nudged Kurt’s shoulder.  
“Alright, alright.” Kurt grinned as he tore into the girly gift bag. He paused when he pulled out what was inside. “What is it?”  
“It’s a hippopotamus head brooch. Don’t you like it?” he asked nervously.  
“I love it.” Kurt said with a grin.  
“Good. I got it ‘cause it’s fancy and shit, but also freakin’  _badass_.” He grinned when Kurt giggled.  
“It’s perfect. I’ll wear it all the time.” he paused then corrected himself. “Or, you know, whenever I can properly accessorize it.”  
Puck laughed. “Fair enough. Just think of me every now and again while you’re wearing it while running around Manhattan with Rachel and Finn, and I’m all by my lonesome in Cali.”  
Kurt gave him a genuine smile. “I wouldn’t dream of anything else.”  
“Alright this is really gay, but c’mere.” Puck pulled Kurt to him and wrapped him in a tight hug, ignoring Kurt’s surprised squeak. “I’m gonna miss you.”  
“I’ll miss you too, Puck” Kurt said as he squeezed back just as tightly. 


End file.
